


So what happens now?

by mysocksdrawer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Will change and add tags as I go, because we need more of them god dammit, tho this is probably going to be a tim/moxxi fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysocksdrawer/pseuds/mysocksdrawer
Summary: Timothy Lawrence has been a free man for nearly a week and has spent most of that time in Moxxi's bar. Suddenly going from having no options and no future to being able to go and do whatever you want is enough to scare anybody and Timothy has no idea what he wants to do with his new found freedom. Hopefully Moxxi can help him out.First chapter is an introduction
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	So what happens now?

Maybe cover your ears, kiddo. This shits gonna suck," Timothy said as he wrapped his fingers around the wrist of his winning hand. He could feel the pulse racing beneath his fingers, his hands beginning to shake as he realised what he was about to do. But it was this or death for all of them, the vault hunters, himself, Ember, _Moxxi_. Set in his resolve, he gritted his teeth and begin moving his wrist through one of the lasers keeping him trapped.

Instant burning pain. His arm instinctively jerked backwards, trying to tug his hand away from the lasers and back to safety but in the searing painful haze he somehow kept his arm steady. He heard roaring in his ears, felt his throat being stripped raw as he screamed. He didnt even realise that he'd screwed his eyes shut until he felt tears start to streak down his face.

Though these were all minor observations. Throughout pain took centre stage, a burning heat at the end of his arm that he could feel tearing through his skin. His hand was lost to it, he could no longer feel the thing attached, just the pain, and then even that was gone as he felt a weight drop off his wrist.

Timothy's first instinct was the pull his arm to his chest, cradling it as a weaker burning continued. He pulled his eyes open and stared at the stump in numb shock as blood began to leak from the end. He morbidly noticed that the muscles in his wrist were still moving, hearing Moxxi shout something about grabbing his hand and felt the casino shudder to a stop at it was saved from falling into the black hole. There was a wash of relief that flooded through his entire body. And then the ringing started. Tim felt the energy drained out of him as the adrenaline of the past few days disappeared and the pain hit his brain at 100 miles an hour. He felt his mouth move, his throat rumble as he said something -god knows what it was- as his legs gave out like limp noodles and the ground rushed up to meet him. Moxxi's voice was the last one he heard.

* * *

Timothy's eyes snapped open and it was bright. So bright that he immediately lifted his arm to shield them, squinting as dull pain lanced through his skull.

The bright light focused, taking a purplish hue and Timothy vision started to clear as objects around him swam into view. His arm dropped limp as he took a sharp breath in.

He was in Jack's office.

In front of him was Jack's desk, bathed in the purple light of Elpis, the moon that he'd spent weeks running around on with the crew Jack hired. Timothy looked over his shoulder at the rest of the massive room, massive Jack heads and all, finding no one else there. This was weird, he'd never been in Jack's office by himself before and the silence was setting him on edge. He cringed to himself and turned back to the window. It came to something when he was so used to sounds of Jack yelling or maiming someone that he couldn't handle it being quiet anymore. He sighed, resting his fingertips on the desk and lightly dragging them across the surface, trying to ground himself.

As soon as that thought entered his brain he was greated by the sound of the office door slamming open.

"Timothy, you jackhole, you really fucked things up!"

Timothy jumped and jerked around as Jack stalked into the room, the door dropping shut behind him. After years of working with the man he could tell by the way he was walking that something had pissed him off on the way in. Hopefully he wasn't the one that would pay for it. He plastered the cockiest smile he could muster on his face and tried to smooth his hair down.

"Hey Jack, I, uh, you sure it was me? Hell of a lot of other body doubles out there. What exactly happened?"

Jack's eyes flashed as he got closer to the desk and Timothy felt his stomach sink. Looked like Jack wasn't in the mood to let the fact that Timothy looked and sounded like him get in the way of kicking his ass.

"You know what happened, you idiot," he snapped, "You let the casino go to shit and then let god damn Moxxi take it over!"

Timothy felt his body go stiff for a second, as all the memories of the past 7 years came rushing back. He yelled, dropping his head into his palms in pain. His shoulders hunched and he bent forward. Jack's voice continued to ring in the room around him.

"That bitch wiped everyones debts and shut down the factory I had built in the lower levels. Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to get that place back?!"

Jack was right on top of him by that point, baring down on him. Timothy turned his head to try and meet Jack's eyes, covering the eye that Jack himself had blinded to try and stop the pain.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, "I'm sorry, but you're dead Jack. You died and left me there." His voice broke halfway through the last sentence. It didn't really help with the defiant look he was going for.

Jack bared his teeth in a humourless smile.

"Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Lil Tim standing up for himself for once?" He folded his arms and tutted, "Well that won't do at all."

And without missing a beat, Jack punched him in the face.

Tim fell backwards into the desk, cracking the back of his skull hard on the edge of it and sliding down into a crumpled heap. He groaned, vision going for a second and returning to see Jack standing over him. His smile was genuine.

"Look Tim, you've been through a lot, I know, but that doesn't give you an excuse to act like this. First you loose the casino, then you threaten me in my own office," he knealed down and got as close to Timothy's face as he could, "I own you, Cupcake."

Tim suddenly felt hands on his throat, pressing way to hard almost immediately. He wheezed, reaching up to grab them, to pry them off, to try and run. The panic racing through his body was doubled then when he felt a stump press up against Jack left hand, still wet with blood. His own left hand grasped uselessly, clawing at the thing that was restricting his airways but finding little purchase.

His vision started to darken at the edges, Jack's mismatched eyes boring into his own.

"I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, Timmy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Had this idea in my head for a while and I've decided to finally write it (sorry if there are any formatting issues).
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read it and I promise I'll get the official chapter 1 out as fast as I can!
> 
> Come pester me on tumblr at mysocksdrawer.tumblr.com if I take too long!
> 
> Any kudos and comments are really appreciated


End file.
